Sonic the Hedgehog (film)
Sonic the Hedgehog is a 2020 British-American-Canadian-Japanese live-action computer animated action adventure science fiction film based on the Sonic the Hedgehog video game franchise by Sega. The film is directed by Jeff Fowler (in his feature directorial debut) from a screenplay by Pat Casey and Josh Miller. It stars Ben Schwartz as the voice of Sonic the Hedgehog and Jim Carrey as Doctor Robotnik, as well as James Marsden, Tika Sumpter, Natasha Rothwell, Adam Pally, and Neal McDonough. In the film, Sonic teams up with local town sheriff Tom Wachowski to find and reclaim his lost rings and escape Dr. Robotnik. In 2013, Sony Pictures acquired the film rights to the franchise, and by 2014, had a movie adaptation in development, in collaboration with Sega Sammy's Japan-based studio Marza Animation Planet. Fowler was hired to direct in 2016. After Sony put the project in turnaround, Paramount Pictures acquired it in 2017, and the majority of the cast had signed on by August 2018. Filming took place between September and October 2018 in Ladysmith and Parksville, both on Vancouver Island, and in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. It was initially scheduled to be released in the United States on November 8, 2019, but after an overwhelmingly negative reaction to the first trailer, Paramount delayed the film to redesign Sonic, whose original design was highly criticized. The redesign was shown in a new trailer, with Sonic's new appearance receiving praise. Sonic the Hedgehog premiered at the Paramount Theatre on January 25, 2020, and was theatrically released in the United States on February 14, 2020. The film received praise from critics for the cast's performances (particularly Carrey's), Sonic's design, and faithfulness to the source material, but criticism for its plot and perceived lack of originality. The film has grossed $128 million worldwide, and set the record for the biggest opening weekend by a video game-based film in the United States and Canada. Plot Sonic is an extraterrestrial blue hedgehog who can run at supersonic speeds. His guardian, Longclaw the Owl, encourages him to hide his powers, but Sonic does not listen, resulting in a tribe of echidnas attempting to abduct him. Longclaw gives Sonic a bag of rings which open portals to other planets, using one to send him to Earth while she fights off the echidnas. Sonic spends the next ten years living as a recluse in the town of Green Hills, Montana. He idolizes the local sheriff, Tom Wachowski, and his veterinarian wife, Maddie. Tom has recently been hired by the San Francisco Police Department and is preparing to relocate. Although he likes his life, Sonic longs for real friends. One night, he plays baseball by himself and, after realizing his loneliness, becomes angry and starts running around the field. The energy Sonic emits creates an electromagnetic pulse (energy surge) that knocks out power across the Pacific Northwest in less than 2 seconds. The United States Department of Defense enlists roboticist and scientific genius Dr. Robotnik to help discover the cause of the outage. Robotnik discovers and tracks Sonic, who hides in the Wachowskis' shed. Just as he is opening a portal to escape through, Sonic is discovered and shot with a tranquilizer by Tom, causing him to drop his bag of rings through the portal, which leads to San Francisco. After Sonic awakens, Tom reluctantly agrees to help Sonic recover the rings. Robotnik invades the house, but Sonic and Tom escape. Robotnik comes across one of Sonic's quills and has Tom declared a domestic terrorist. Tom and Sonic narrowly evade Robotnik and bond as they journey to San Francisco. Tom learns of Sonic's desire to make at least one real friend. Meanwhile, Robotnik's search for Sonic becomes more obsessive. Sonic disapproves of Tom's decision to leave Green Hills, arguing that he is leaving his true friends. Sonic is injured by one of Robotnik's drones shortly before the two arrive in San Francisco, where Tom is reunited with Maddie. Maddie helps revive Sonic, and the three travel to the Transamerica Pyramid, where Sonic's bag of rings landed. Robotnik and his robots attack them at the top, but Sonic uses the rings to teleport Tom and Maddie back to Green Hills before challenging Robotnik. Using the power of Sonic's quill, Robotnik achieves supersonic speed and pursues Sonic across the world. Robotnik and Sonic's chase eventually makes it back to Green Hills, where Robotnik incapacitates Sonic. However, Tom intervenes, and Sonic regains his strength after Tom refers to him as a friend. Sonic reclaims the energy that Robotnik is using. With help from Tom, Sonic uses a ring to send Robotnik to a planet made of mushrooms. With Robotnik defeated, Tom and Maddie decide to stay in Green Hills and let Sonic live in their house with them. The US government erases all evidence of the incident, including records of Robotnik's existence. However, Robotnik, still in possession of Sonic's quill, begins plotting his revenge. Meanwhile, Tails, a fox from Sonic's world, emerges from a ring portal in search of Sonic. Cast * Ben Schwartz as the voice of Sonic: An anthropomorphic blue hedgehog with superhuman speed who is on the run from Robotnik and the United States government. Schwartz also provided the facial motion capture for Sonic. ** Benjamin L. Valic as young Sonic * Jim Carrey as Dr. Robotnik: A mad scientist and inventor who is after Sonic's super-speed powers for world conquest. Carrey described the character as "a madman" and added saying; "He's got 300 IQ so it took a week and a half to prepare" and later said; "Robotnik wants to control humanity with the machines. Sonic is a power that he needs to control the world." Sonic nicknames him "Eggman"‍—‌his alias from the video game series‍—‌in reference to his egg-shaped robot drones. * James Marsden as Thomas Michael "Tom" Wachowski: The sheriff of Green Hills who wishes to join the SFPD. He befriends Sonic and aids him in his quest to stop Robotnik. Sonic refers to him as 'The Donut Lord'. * Tika Sumpter as Maddie Wachowski: Tom's wife who later helps him and Sonic evade Robotnik. She is a veterinarian and referred to as 'The Pretzel Lady' by Sonic. * Lee Majdoub as Stone: A government agent who works for Robotnik. * Natasha Rothwell as Rachel: Maddie's sister * Adam Pally as Wade Whipple: A police officer in Green Hills and Tom's friend. * Neal McDonough as Major Bennington: A soldier who holds a dislike to Robotnik. * Frank C. Turner as Crazy Carl: A conspiracist in Green Hills who refers to Sonic as "The Blue Devil". * Additionally, Colleen Villard, the current voice of Tails in the video game series, reprises her role for the mid-credits scene. Garry Chalk, who previously voiced Grounder and Robotnik in Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic Underground respectively, appears as a US military officer. Donna Jay Fulks voices Longclaw, an anthropomorphic owl and Sonic's caretaker. Gallery Sonic the Hedgehog 2019 Teaser Poster.jpg Sonic the Hedgehog 2019 Teaser Poster 02.jpg Sonic the Hedgehog UK Teaser Poster.jpg|British teaser poster Sonic the Hedgehog 2019 Teaser Poster 03.jpg Sonic the Hedgehog 2019 Teaser Poster 04.jpg Sonic the Hedgehog Poster.jpg SonicPoster.jpg Sonic the Hedgehog Australian poster.jpg|Australian poster Sonic the Hedgehog Japanese poster.jpg|Japanese poster Category:2020 Films